Love Potion
by lilpinkbunnyz99
Summary: Percy is in love with Annabeth. She doesn't know he exsists. What happens when Percy decides to borrow a love potion from Aphrodite to get the girl of his dreams?Rated T for some Percabeth moments.
1. Chapter 1

**None of the books happened yet. **

**Only the first part of The Lightning theif, but it's different.**

* * *

><p>I watched her walk across the beach, her skirt blowing out behind her. Her blond hair was waving in the breeze, her beatiful gray eyes watching the horizon where the ocean and sky met.<p>

Gods, Annabeth was _hot_.

" Jackson!" She caught me staring. "_What _are you doing?"

"Ummm..."

"You're supposed to be training with everyone else."

I shrugged. " Guess I'm too busy watching you."

Annabeth pretended she hadn't heard me.

"Go. Train. If you don't train, I can almost gurantee you'll die right now." Annabeth pulled out her knife.

"Okay! Sheesh," I muttered.

I watched her angry face as I retreated. Her gray eyes held a _tiny_ hint of amusement, but was otherwise dead angry. Her cheeks were flushed pink , but that only made it harder to tear my eyes from her.

"Percy." She growled." ."

I tore my eyes from Annabeth and ran.

I stopped at the edge of the forest, hidden from her view, and watched Annabeth put away her knife and turn so she was staring at the waves, her blond hair billowing out.

I wanted to reach out and touch it... I was sooo close...

A knife whipped past my face and embedded itself in a tree.

"Jackson."

Whoa. Sassy.

"Leave."

I turned and sprinted away.

I sighed.

I guess I had girl problems.

I was in love with Annabeth.

And She barely acknowledged my existance.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, I know. But I think I'm going to make every story's first chapter short. That way I can quit if I don't get any reviews.<strong>

**Review if you like my story, or I _will_ delete this story.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. AN

A/N

Please note I changed my penname to lilpinkbunnyz99

It used to be littlepinkbunnies99


	3. Percy

**Wow, 7 reviews!**

**Personal review record for first chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You are so in love with her ,man," I heard a familiar bleating voice say.<p>

I gasped.

"Grover! What? You're supposed to be training!" I practicly yelled.

Grover chuckled. " Yeah, and so are you. But you're here, watching Annabeth instead."

I could feel myself turning beet red.

"Well, thats none of your buisness." I muttered.

" Is it?" Grover grinned and put an arm around me.

"Here's some advice about girls." He pointed at himself."From the G-man, master of the ladies!"

I rolled my eyes but decided not to rain on Grover's parade.

"Okay, so first, girls _love_ romantic guys. Try bringing Annabeth some flowers."

"Grover. We're talking _Annabeth_ here. She'd probably skewer me with her knife."

" Aww, c'mon Percy, trust me. You'll be going out with Annabeth in no time!"

I sighed. Yeah,right.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Grover brightened immediatly.

"I won't let you down,Percy!"

Grover thought for a moment before rushing to the edge of the forest and picking a couple of daisies. He plucked a couple roses, said sorry to the rose bush, and hurried back to me.

"Now go get yourself a girl!" Grover said,planting the flowers in my hand and shoving me forwards.

And also straight into Clarisse.

" What are you _doing,_ Jackson?" She growled, pushing me hard.

She glanced down at the flowers in my hand and snickered.

"Who are you asking out?" Clarisse said,seeming slightly interested.

" Is it that obivous?" I muttered under my breath.

She took me in for a second and turned her head in the direction I was going.

"Ah, the Athena cabin."

"Let me guess, Annabeth?"

I blushed, and Clarisse took that as a yes.

"Don't bother. She doesn't date since Luke died."

"But don't let little me disrupt you," she quickly added with a grin.

"I gotta see this," she said under her breath.

" Go on," Clarisse gave me a little shove and then I was standing at the door of the Athena cabin.

I knocked nervously.

_Crap,_I thought. _My face is on fire!_

I was about to duck away when the door opened.

I blushed even more when I realized it was Annabeth.

"Percy?" She said, confused.

She took in my burning face and frowned.

"h-hi Annabeth," I stuttered. Agh. _So _embarassing!

I took a deep breath.

"Willyougooutwithme?" I rushed out, shoving the flowers at her.

Annabeth seemed shocked, and then some other emotion I couldn't reconize flashed across her face, leaving a shadow in her gray eyes.

She stared at the flowers and reached out, like she was about to take them.

But then she knocked them out of my hand. They fluttered to the ground.

"I . don't .date." She empasized cleary.

"Get lost, Jackson." She hissed, slamming the door in my face.

"Ohhh, the pain of first rejections," I heard Clarisse giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor sorry this chapters so short. Next one will be long!<strong>

**If anybodys getting impatient, don't worry. Percy gets the love potion in the next chapter. Keep reading!**

**Also make sure to check out my other stories... they are really in need of reviews. :(**

**And make sure to REVIEW!**


	4. Aphrodite Show

**Hey sorry about the no-update, school started.**

**I'll try to be faster from now on.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the closed door, somehow willing it to open again.<p>

Why had I even hoped that Annabeth would go out with _me_?

I sighed and turned around.

I walked back to Grover.

"Oh Zeus!" He exclaimed."I'm _so _sorry!Mabye I should've gotten violets instead, or, I know! Chocolates! We can try again with chocolates! I'll put it in a heart shapped box and everything! And tie it with pink ribbon! Oh, Juniper loves that! Just let me-"

"Grover." I said.

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me, confused.

"It's not your fault. Annabeth would never have went out with me anyways."

"And its not your fault I'm just a loser who can't get a girl." I added, walking away.

"But Percy!Any other girl would have loved to go out with you!Mabye you should try Katie! Or Silena!" He yelled at my back.

"No Grover. I don't like anyone but Annabeth."

Grover stared at my retreating back, looking like he wanted to come after me.

I sped up my pace, quickly disappering into the Poseidon cabin.

I shut the door behind me and let out a sigh of relief.

The sigh choked in my throat when I realized that instead of the familiar sea-glass mosaic floor, I was looking down at shiny, white marble.

I looked up. There were long, stone columns everywhere, with vines climbing up them. There was a red carpet rolled in the middle of the room. Several trophy stands were placed at the sides of the first two had statues of doves, followed by seashells, ending with two read diamond hearts. In the middle of the hearts was a throne. A pretty woman was sitting on the throne, twirling her amber hair.

Guess who it was.

"Hello Percy," She said, her face grave.

"Hi Aphrodite."

She grinned at me, looking more like her usual girly self.  
>"So, apparently you got rejected today."<p>

I gulped. The goddess of love in your cabin, talking to you about love usually meant that something major was coming.

"I was wondering...how would you like to be the next contestant for '_Get the Girl of Your Dreams!'_" Suddenly lights flashed on and Aphrodite was holding a camera.

"So, Percy, how do you feel about Annabeth?" Aphrodite said, pointing the camera at me.

"Ummmm..."

"Percy," Aphrodite whispered."Zeus finally agreed to give me my own show. Just go along with it!"

I didn't move.

"Do you want me to turn you into a dove?" she hissed.

"Um, I like her." I muttered. " Alot."

"Great!" She said, beaming." And what if I told you I could help make her yours?"

I looked up immediatly. " How?"

Aphrodite smiled and snapped her fingers. A tiny bottle of pink liquid appered in her hand.

"This," she said, looking very pleased with herself,"is a Love soon as Annabeth drinks it, she'll be head over heels in love with you!"

The bottle appered in my hand.

"Um, I don't think thats such a good idea." I mummbled.

"Why not?" Aphrodite frowned.

" Well, isn't that sort of cheating with love?"I asked.

"Well, how can it be wrong if the Goddess of Love gives it to you?" She replied.

Good Point. I put the potion in my pocket.

"So do I just add it to her drink?" I asked.

"Good idea!"She beamed.

"This will be _great_!" she exclaimed.

I looked away as she disappered in a flash of white light.

The marble palace faded, and I was back in the Poseidon cabin.

I looked at the tiny bottle in my hand.

_Should I use it?_I wondered._What the heck._ I took it and went outside.

The clearing was empty, which was weird. But then I remembered that it was lunch time.

It was eerily quiet as I made my way to the dining pavilion.

I walked into the silent pavilion warily.

Everyone was frozen. It seemed like time had stopped. Nico had his mouth open, his fork halfway up.  
>Clarisse's fist was almost smashing into the nose of a cringing Apollo camper.<br>A coke spill was almost happening, the coke trapped in midair and Thalia's surprised eyes about the size of dinner plates.

And Annabeth was laughing, her apple juice frozen at the edge of her lips.

Oh no. Kronos.

"Percy!"

I jumped and automaticlly uncapped riptide.

"Yeesh. It's just me." Aphrodite was suddenly standing infront of me, her camera still aimed at my face.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I said,through clenched teeth.

"Opps." She blushed slightly." Guess I forgot to tell you I will be filming the results of my Love Potion."

I frowned. This was _not _part of the deal.

"I thought Kronos was here," I said.

"Oh, no, that was just me. I had to give you a chance to add the potion to her juice."

I stared at the Love Goddess.

"What?" She demanded.

"I thought only Kronos could stop time," I muttered.

Aphrodite cleared her throat." That's none of your buisness. Now hurry up and add in the potion!"

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and walked over to the Athena table.

I took the plug off the bottle, and a bunch of glitter exploded in my face. I coughed, swatting at it.

"Was the glitter really nessicary?" I sputtered.

" Sorry. Glitter makes everything better."

Aphrodite clapped, and the glitter vanished.

I took a deep breath and slowly tilted the bottle down.

I stopped with the liquid an inch from Annabeth's 100% juice.

_Should I really do this? _I wondered._ I want Annabeth to like me, but is this really the right way?_

I stared at Annabeth's laughing face, torn.

"Oh, just do it already!" Aphrodite snapped. She took the potion from me and poured it all into the juice." There." She said, pleased with her handiwork.

I smiled. Well, now noone could get mad at me for not doing the right thing.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and vanished.

The loud cafeteria noise hit me like a slap to the face after the dead silence. A well deserved slap in the face. I bit my lip and watched as Annabeth downed her whole cup of juice.

What Annabeth didn't know, was that she also just chugged Aphrodite's Love Potion.

_Watch me work my magic,_ Aphrodite's happy voice said in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave you all hanging! ;)<strong>

**Make sure to review!**

**I won't update until I get at least 4 more!**


	5. Malcom Freaks Out

**You guys are awesome!  
>Thx so much for all your reviews!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

I stabbed the fork into my steak.

I was such a wimp.

I liked Percy. I really do. I love the way his green eyes sparkle when he sees me. The way he cocks his head to the side when someone asks him a question. Not to mention the fact that he's saved my life. Multiple times.

I just couldn't get over Luke dying. Didn't want to feel attached to anyone else. I don't want to break down again, like the way I did after Luke disappered and we found his body two days later.

"What's the matter, Annabeth?" Malcom grinned. "Feeling bad about rejecting Percy?"

"Not... really..." I mummbled. He didn't hear me.

"You know Annabeth, it's okay. You don't have to say yes to guys you don't like."

The problem was, I did like Percy. _Alot_.

"Oh, cheer up Annabeth!" Malcom said. He waved his arms around, started making bird noises and rolled his eyes like a retarded turkey. It wasn't funny, but Malcom would do anything to cheer me up.

And, apparently, Connor Stoll found it _very _funny(and I guess the Athena kids hardly do anything close to retarded).

He doubled over, laughing so hard his Pepsi squirted out of his nose, and also knocking down Thalia's drink in the process.

Now _that _was funny. The whole camp was screaming with laughter, and I couldn't help it and started laughing too.

Then there was a slight pause that was unnoticable.

What was really weird was that Percy just appered out of nowhere. Suddenly he was standing there, staring at me.

His face was somewhere between excitement, frustration and regret.

And he had glitter in his black hair.

I started giggling.

Then, I suddenly felt very, very, _very_ thirsty.

Without thinking, I chugged down the rest of my apple juice(apple juice is the only non-water drink that's mildly healthy, okay?).  
>It tasted weird, a little bit like strawberries and raspberries.<p>

I frowned. Apple juice is called apple juice for a reason. Because it tastes like _apples_.

I looked up and saw Percy.  
>Suddenly, it was like I was under a spell. All I wanted to do was go run forward and kiss him.<p>

I stood up and started towards him.

_What about what happened with Luke?_ My mind screamed at me.

I ignored it. All I could see was Percy's face, smiling back at me.

_Why had I never seen it before?_ I wondered. _Percy Jackson was everything I'd ever wanted._

**Percy POV**

Annabeth walked towards me, smiling slightly hysterically.

I smiled back.

"Annabeth, what are you _doing_?" Malcom yelled.

Annabeth acted like she hadn't heard him.

"GET BACK HERE ANNABETH!" He shouted.

Annabeth just kept walking towards me, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes wild.

"ANNIE!" He was screeching now.

The room went silent, waiting for Annabeth to turn on Malcom, telling him not to call her Annie.

Annabeth was in front of me now, grinning like crazy.

She paused for a moment, wrapping her arms around my neck.

The room was holding its breath. Malcom's eyes were wide, and his face was purple. He looked like he was about to explode.  
>Clearly, calling her Annie had been his last resort. We all knew he was SO protective of Annabeth, who totally did <em>not<em> need his protection.

"Percy..." She mummbled.

Then her lips were on mine.

It felt like we were spinning, the room nothing but a blur. All I could feel was Annabeth in my arms, holding me tight.

_Ohh, **so** cute!_ I heard Aphrodite shriek in my head.

I didn't care that Annabeth only liked me because of the Love Potion. I really just didn't care. She liked me and that was all that mattered.  
>So, sometimes being a stupid,selfish jerk had its good side.<p>

Malcom was going to kill me. Skewer me alive. Torture me to death and not stop until he sent me down to Tartartus.

Good for him. There was _no_ way that I was giving up Annabeth now.

Aphrodite was rejoicing in my head._ Woo! Now there's no way that Zeus won't let me keep the Aphrodite show! It's going to be such a hit!_

_Wait,_ I said, er, thought to Aphrodite. _The gods are going to be watching this?_

_Yep,_she answered. _It'll air in about a week._

Craaaap.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, I'm just not good at writing long ones.<strong>

**Plus I have writers block.**

**REVIEW and send me some ideas!**


	6. Writers Block

**Hey everyone,**

**I have writers block. Ugggghhhhh.**

**I have _no_ idea how to continue this. Pleaz review me some ideas!**

**Also, thanks to Capollo4Ever and Anonymous person for letting me know about the malcom thing.  
><strong>**I'm so sorry! I was doing alot of things at once. I promise I won't let you guys go through the horror of me multi-tasking ever again. XD  
>I fixed it though, so now we're all good. =)<strong>

**Make sure to review and fix my writers block! I'll update as soon as I get some good ideas!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Hope, love, live, believe,**

**4 ever.**

**~lilpinkbunnyz99**


End file.
